Finding Percy
by GunnN
Summary: This Fanfic takes place after TLH, The Greeks Sail to the Roman camp to retrieve Percy and help him get his Memory back. The Greeks and Romans Must work together to defeat Gia.
1. Finding Something That

_**Sorry i haven't been on is so long guys:) **_**The last couple of months have been pretty hectic.**

**_I thought i would write something a little interesting_****_ for you. This takes place after TLH_****_. i wrote it on notepad so try to forgive my spelling. hope you enjoy:)_**

The boat sailed through the water as an unsteady feeling of nausea came across the excitement of looking for Percy but not finding him...and then it hit my like nothing had before. When Jason had completed his Quest he had pointed out the fact that Percy was at the Roman Camp, with no memory what so ever. Thats what scared me more than anything, what if Percy didn't remember me? Just like Jason had forgotten Piper? Even though they're relationship was made through the mist I couldn't help but worry. Everything Between Percy and I was real, it was definite, maybe even woven by the Fates. A sense of rage, and anguish came over me like a tsunami. What had Hera done? She hated Demi-Gods but what gave her the right to just take our memory's? what gave her the right to take our loved ones away from us?

My thoughts were stolen from me just like Hera had done to Percy and Jason. "Annabeth. Were getting closer to the Roman camp. We can't be sure if they'll attack or not, I recommend you get to the lower deck...just in case."

I turned around to see Clarisse standing in front of me with to other camp members behind her: Piper, and Travis Stoll. "Thanks, ill be down as soon as I can." I looked down at my dagger in its sheath just too see a painful reminder, it was Percy's first kill. The Minotaur's Horn, he had given it to me after our battle at Olympus. A reminder to Never give up, he had fought that Minotaur countless times, Never giving up. I wasn't about to give up on him. "Tell Leo to keep sailing forward, Even if the camp does attack tell him to approach without striking. This is a warship, and we can defend ourselves but that's not what were doing. Were forming an alliance here."

Piper stepped forward without an ounce of fear in her face. I could tell that her quest six months ago had really made her more confident. "I'll tell him, just be safe up here. Your not invincible ya know."

I replied to her with a smile and waved the group of three off. I already knew this mission wasn't going to be a walk in the park but, if it was going to get me back to Percy than I was going to do anything. The separation was killing me but now that I knew he had had his memories taken from him I didn't feel like he wasn't searching for me to. Once I get him back, Hera is going to have Hades to pay for- BOOM! The ship rocked against the waves and as I turned around to catch my fall I saw Campers Panicking and trying to get to there positions. I figured the Romans had just seen our warship and were attacking. This was our chance, what was I waiting for?

"Piper!" I screamed. Where was she? she knew she was supposed to be by my side when the Romans started attacking. Of course I was supposed to be below the deck. "Piper!" I sirened one more time but before I could finish calling her name the ship was hit again. With what I couldn't tell. Fortunately the Hephaestus cabin had done an amazing job in bunker 9 because the ship was barely dented and we seemed to only be swaying against the waves. I looked around the deck searching for Piper but had no luck until I saw her talking to Jason as he was warping the wind to point us in the right direction. "Piper!" I yelled a third time."Get over here!"

She hustled across the deck avoiding tripping campers, and dodging satyrs. BOOM! We had been hit a third time, and now I was starting to worry about the condition of the ARGO 2. Piper had finally stopped when she reached the upper area of the ship. she started flipping switches, and pressing buttons. lights on the wall started flashing and on the nearest control panel a sign read "Ready".

"Piper." I said trying to make my voice project over the insanity. "Were good to go! Grab that Mic!"

She did what she had been trained to do, grabbing the mic and pulling a lever. I could hear Festus's mouth open, Leo had built speakers into the dragons mouth just for this purpose. "Romans!" Piper spoke through the mic sounding more determined than ever. "Stop attacking this ship. Open up your gates and let us dock at your camp."

Suddenly everything fell silent. We didn't know if Charm-speak would work on the Romans but it was our best option. We waited for what seemed fifteen minutes until we heard the screeching of the gates, beckoning us inside the abode. Then something Happened, something that made my heart skip a beat. It was Percy on top of the Camps walls. the camp which i had actually looked at for the first time was amazing, it was a castle but bigger than anything i had seen. the walls must have been at least seventy feet tall, and it took up the full island it rested upon. I stared intently at Percy waiting to see his next movement. had he seen me? if he jumped he wouldn't be hurt by the water but did he remember that yet? Then worst came to worst, He raised his hands and out of the corner of my eye i saw a giant wave forming a few yards away from the ARGO 2. Right before the wave consumed the ship I saw a girl placing her hand on Percy's face, she kissed him and my heart sank.


	2. Loosing Something That's Been Found

**OK, so about the first chapter. I realize that I made mistakes while typing; the Greeks were invading the roman camp so, that's what I meant. i also made the chapter a little short because I was trying to get ready for a Halloween party at the same time. So now that that's all settled here is the next chapter. If you have read any of my other stories you will know that i like the concept of riptide being click-able. i mean seriously? try putting a pen cap onto the tip of a gladius...

* * *

**

**Percy's POV:**

The ship sank below the waves i had just formed, Whoever the enemy was they weren't prepared for that. Brushing my hair behind my ear Reyna leaned into my shoulder and whispered. "Ready to go round them up?"

Without waiting for an answer she pulled away and started jogging across the castle's upper walkway. Was everything always a race with her? I smirked and started running after here bumping into soldiers on the way. For as long as i can remember we had been together. I had been abandoned by my mother and Neptune, i couldn't remember them well but Reyna had said i was young and it wasn't a surprise i didn't remember much. Some of the Castle's Satyrs had found me wondering the streets looking for my parents. At times it was hard to believe sometimes but i always had people reassuring me that this was my home and its always were it has been.  
I was stopped in mid a child of Vulcan was lugging a cannon out of one of a damaged cubby hole.I tripped over the wheel of the back half of the weapon and skidded before catching myself and returning to a full like this happened all the time, the castle was getting old and parts were crumbling. It was the children of Vulcan's responsibility to keep the damaged area's clean and in good shape but lately we had been busy with so many quests that nobody had taken the time to do anything productive around here. By the time i finally caught up with Reyna she was already at the gate. kids from the age of twelve to Nine-teen were clad in silver gauntlets, breastplates, helmets, et cetera. We only dressed like this when we where going to be attacked, it was strange though. Weren't we the ones who just did the attacking?

A conch horn blew in the background and a soldier ran up to me holding a leather rucksack. Magical of course, it looked like a normal potato sack but i could tell the boy was having a hard time carrying whatever was inside. "Percy." the boy said. "Put your armor on, I really think it would be unwise to go out there without any protection."

"Thanks Collin." I patted the boy on the shoulder and waved him off. Opening the rucksack i immediately knew what it was. I pulled out a gauntlet, and the other necessary equipment. leaving the helmet in the bag i slipped the armor over my clothes and pulled my weapon out of my pocket. It didn't seem very deadly at first sight but few knew of the damage it could cause. I clicked the pen and braced myself for whatever was going to happen next.

Reyna had gotten into her armor relatively fast. That was here forte; speed. We stepped out of the castles walls and out onto the shipping dock. The enemy was swimming up to us, i didn't figure it was going to be this easy. I was actually looking forward to a fight, i hadn't had one for what seemed like forever. Plus Practice back at the castle's interior was too easy, no one could keep up with me and i always seemed to disarm my opponents. When i was asked to teach what i knew i could never remember how i learned them. Eventually Kids stopped asking for my help and they just tried focusing on what i did and repeated it. Unfortunately that wasn't much help either.

"You traitor!" A girl who was actually rather frightening ran up to me from out of the water. Her spear Cracked with electricity as she tried to jab me. I was hit with something, not with the tip of her weapon but a memory.

I was younger. maybe twelve or thirteen, i couldn't recall the memory from anywhere. _I was in the woods next to the very girl who was attacking me. she hit me with her spear and i fell into the water. People Gathered as i picked up my haggled body, which now seemed to be perfectly fine._ Then my head throbbed as i switched to a different scene. it was more recent than the last. I could be around six-teen._ I was on a battled field with the same girl but this time she was fighting with me, monsters swarmed and we both lunged at our enemy's._

Before I could get hit i jumped to the side but the girl i was fighting somehow knew what i was doing. Her spear slapped me in the back of the head and before i could catch myself on the ground i felt a rush of blood flow out of my nose that was probably broken. i take it she brought her knee to my face before i could do anything. Thankfully some sons and daughters of Trivia bound the girl in a temporary paralysis. Reyna ran to my side helping me up, i slightly wobbled and pushed her away in frustration. I was rarely best at my own game.

"Are you alright Percy?" Reyna asked."Do we need someone from the medical wing over here?"

I sighed in frustration. blood was trickling down my nose and falling into my mouth now. "Just get a daughter of Apollo over here soon."

Before I could get any form of mending done more of the enemy soldiers approached from the shore, a girl and a boy, carrying another girl in his arms. The eldest of the Three was a tall blond girl with hair that looked like it would be curly if it hadn't just been soaked by a twenty foot wave, she looked so familiar but i couldn't recall were we had met before. i got a sharp pang in my head. Right next to her was a Blond Boy that looked around the older girls age, he was wearing an orange shirt that read "Camp Half-Blood". The girl in his arms didn't catch my eye at all except that she was fairly pretty but i waved that fact off. i gripped my weapon a little harder but the huge group of enemy's in front of us looked to worn out and to put down for a fight. deciding against fighting i clicked my swords hilt and it turned back into a harmless pen. Suddenly the oldest blond girl walked up to me, i wasn't sure what was going to happen but i told the rest of the soldiers to stand down.

The girl wrapped her arms around me and started sobbing. i couldn't exactly understand what she was saying but what i heard made me fall over losing all consciousness. how could those Three words have came from her mouth. she didn't even know me.


	3. And That's How a Greek Goes Down

**Annabeths POV:**

I couldn't believe Percy was right in front of me. I ran straight into his arms not caring if he remembered me or not. The wait had been far to long and the aching in my chest was killing me.

"I love you Percy, I thought you were dead!" I tried making my words out between my sobs but i wasn't sure if he could understand me. "Your not dead your right here in front of me!"

I didn't know what had happened next, he just fell. For a minute i thought i had hurt him, but then i had figured out he just fainted. "Oh, Seaweed-brain your so clumsy. Jason! can you help him?"

I turned around and Jason took a step forward with Piper still in his arms. Leo must have barely swam up to the wooden dock's because he was still soaking. Jason handed him Piper and rushed to my side. As soon as i swiveled my head i saw the flat of someones foot flying towards my face. i felt the blow but i kept my thoughts steady. I had just got Percy back and i wasn't going to just black out in the middle of helping him regain consciousness. That kick had hurt pretty bad and i hadn't caught myself so i smacked my face straight into the wooden dock. when i pushed myself up to look for my attacker i saw a girl holding Percy's face.

"Who are you?" i asked a little shakily. "Did you just-"

before my sentence was finished she jumped up attempting another kick. This time i was prepared though. Grabbing her by the ankle and calf. I swung her into the water there was a splash but i didn't look back to see her swimming and thrashing trying to take her heavy armor off. i heard coughing behind me but didn't bother to turn around and help the girl who just kicked me in the face out of the water. Turning around to look for Percy he wasn't there i did a double take but had no luck what so ever. A boy about Nico's age was Carrying him back into the Castle's walls i wanted to scream and kick i had just gotten him back! As I ran towards him some of the Roman kids blocked my way and turned me around. They had iron grips on my arms and i could feel them burning from the loss of blood flow.

"You attacked Reyna, We don't let that fly around here. obviously your not here for a full fledged attack but this calls for a duel." The Larger boy, probably a son of Ares pushed me backwards and i stumbled backwards tripping over a warped piece of wood on the dock. Cutting my hand on a sliver in the dock i winced as i noticed how bloody the front of my shirt was. How hard had this Reyna girl kicked me?

i looked around and saw Reyna just barely swimming out of the water and onto the dock. the wood turned a dark color as it soaked up a lot of the water from her armor. The swim probably wasn't pleasant but neither has getting heeled in the face. Her long black hair dangled in her eye's but she brushed it out of the way. her face was somewhere between surprised and angry. she was just as tall as i was but it looked like she was an active sports player.i frowned figuring that this duel would be a fair one.

"To answer your question." She paused and removed her leggings. The shiny silver chain mail, hit the floor with a thud along with her breastplate, and her gauntlets, in the end she took off her helmet and i was able to see her face. "I'm Reyna, a daughter of Trivia."

Reyna unsheathed the dagger at her side. It looked similar to mine but it was stained a deep red. Had Percy really fallen in love with this girl in six months? I sighed and unsheathed my weapon, it was sharp but looked lovely at the same time. "Are you sure you want to do this? Your the one who hit me first."

The girl chided but stepped forward for an attack. I wasn't sure what to expect. I had Never Battled a child of Hecate before and Reyna seemed to know what she was doing. She stepped to the right, i swung at her but she ducked and rolled. i fell anguished with pain i turned around to see a large gash in my pant leg. blood gushed down my leg as i tried stand. she must have hit an artery because my eyes teared up and i fell to my knees. This girl definitely knew what she was doing.

Piper was up now, she tried running over to help me collect myself but the same Ares boy who pushed my back to Reyna shoved her straight into Jason's arms. Leo yelled for the guy to stop but he pulled out one of the sawed of shot Guns from the bag at his side. He pointed it right between Leo's eyes, that made him shut up fairly quickly. i appreciated the help but Reyna had things under control and she probably would have beat them up relatively bad. I returned my gaze to the girl attacking me but i just found another boot to the face. If i was going to beat her i was going to have to smarten up. i could already tell she was fast. i had speed on my side to, I've had experience fighting monsters didn't I? I could make it through this, i knew it.

I stood up as tall as i could ignoring the pain. she step to the side a second time, Trying to intercept her a second time was a bad decision. she cut my inner thigh and i fell to the ground. Gasping in pain and crying i was sure i sounded like a little girl who had lost her mother. Not a child of Athena putting up a fight. i stood again only to get kicked in the chest. all of her hits seemed to be stronger than an average girls. i gripped my ribs and stood up.

Now Reyna just looked annoyed. "Does that hurt?" she laughed."If you indulged in the magic that Trivia gives you than there are helpful little strengthening spells that can give you a slight advantage in a fight."

i couldn't move let alone reply to what she had said to me. Hadn't that been cheating? I tried choking back some tears but i had been beaten to what seemed like no repair. then it happened. Reyna lifted her leg jumped, and kicked me right in the nose, breaking it and probably spiting my chin. i made an attempt to get up but im sure i didn't move an inch. I rested on the dock sobbing into my hands, blood covered my eyes and it was falling into my mouth. i had failed, i was so close to Percy and i lost him...again. i cried into my hands even harder but made my best effort not to let a sob escape my lips. I was stronger than this.

Then i heard a struggle, I heard familiar voices and swords hitting shields. What i heard after that was the sound of free people being made into prisoners.


	4. Getting A Greek's Hope's Up

**Sorry i haven't posted for the past four day's guys. i had to study for The end of semester exams, ah i hated physics... anyways, im hoping that this chapter and the next one will answer most of your questions. But for now do enjoy what i've written for you, this is just kind of an information chapter but i hope you all like it.**

_**Percy's POV:**_  
I awake in the Medical Wing in a bit of a daze, Pushing myself up off of the bed i looked around to see exactly what was going on. Maybe if i found someone from the Attack i would be able to figure out Who the girl that attacked me was. What i wanted to figure out more wasn't why they attacked us but why that blond stated that she "Loved me". My head ached and i was sure it wasn't because of the spear smacking my cranium or, the the other obvious fact: the knee to my face.

I pushed myself up of the bed and my eye's started to roll to the back of my head. I was being carried by a bunch of People, they all seemed to be wearing that orange shirt the blond boy had worn. They carried me and a girl with blond hair, her eyes were gray. Instead of being filled with tears, they were filled with joy. The people were cheering and screaming. Even i looked happy, like a sense of relief had just washed over me. Not being able to know where this was happening was killing me, the tug in my gut was making me nauseous and i had a longing for a place i didn't know. Then, they threw us in the water i was almost baffled until my vision wasn't bubbles and swirls of Lilly pads. We were under water! Our clothes weren't even soaked! i didn't Understand, i knew i was the son of Neptune but i wasn't aware of being able to do anything like this. And then a kiss, it wasn't a normal kiss like Reyna and i had. It was something more. Like it had been something that was stalled and then finally caught up on.

The memory was over. My head throbbed but i pushed myself off of the medical bed anyways. The room was almost black except for some of the torches lighting the walls. The room was full of medical beds just like the one i had gotten off of. the walls were all Lime stone, they glistened slightly against the cresting light that shone off of the torches. The whole castle did this, at times it was beautiful but at other times it was obvious the place was magic. Other times face's would form in the walls and they would start talking, sometimes screaming. Usually Reyna would gather up the castle leader and they would go to the area to calm the situation, most of the time they would shoo away all of the kids that were gather which i thought that it was pretty mysterious but i tried not to think about it.

Trailing down the hall i noticed i became aware that i was in one of the castle's "Peasant Clothes" each of the Demi-Gods around here had to wear them where they cam down to the infirmary. It wasn't anything special; a wool shirt that button up down the middle which was slightly to revealing showing most of my upper torso. the pants were normal sweats. And to top it of worn out moccasin's. The halls were still dark, i didn't know why we didn't prefer light in this place but was fine with my most of the time. It gave me room to think, i was usually made to do a lot around here and i never quite figured out why that was.

The torches on the wall barely gave me enough light to see what i was doing. Out of no where the was a muffled scream, i ran towards the sound not really knowing why. The siren out of that person's thought had sounded so familiar. As i made my way to the hall which the scream sounded i heard people arguing. One of them sounded like Reyna, an unrecognizable Demi-God, and The Blond girl which had made me loose consciousness.

"Why are you taking us Prisoner?" the blond girl asked.

"You were attacking us!" The unrecognizable Demi-God replied. "Why shouldn't-"

" Shut up kyle!" She yelled at the other boy. "You're our prisoner because you attacked me!" This voice i knew, It was Reyna. "What gives you the right to just assault me?"

There was no reply. When i thought she wasn't going to answer i was corrected. "I know Percy..."  
The blond Girl stated. "That's not what's...important right now though" the girl sounded like she was about to cry at the mention of my name but i had no reason to believe she knew me.

I mean if she did i would have remembered her right? Then again i had the...vision. We had kissed before, I'm just not sure what our past had spoke again before i could figure anything out. "Were Greeks, we've come here to tell you about a quest. The giants are back and there trying to over through Olympus. We where just barely able to save Hera six months ago, But lately more and more monsters are breaking free from tartarus. We believe this is because Gaea is trying to wake. The more Enemies she through's at us, the more Campers we loose. We came here because we need the Romans help."

I waited for Reyna to speak but she couldn't say anything. I looked around the corner i was eve's dropping from to see Reyna turned around with Kyle, they were in deep conversation. I looked over near The blond girls cage. She looked so miserable, First of all she looked like she had been beaten pretty bad and none of her wounds had been tended to. Second, she looked worn out more mentally than physically.

"Grab the boy in the cell right next to her Kyle...We have to have a little talk with Mason." The boy kyle hastily ran up to the cell and after a couple seconds came out with the unconscious child who i had seen with the blond girl. He ran up to Reyna with the boy, Reyna turned around and head down the opposite hall i was in. It was a good thing because i wouldn't have know what to. I heard them close a door behind them and then there was silence. Then came the sobbing. I ventured down the hall to the cells where the sound of sorrow rang in my ears. i walked over to the cell were the blond girl was sitting. Then it hit me. A-Annabeth? "Are you alright?" She looked up.

"Percy?" She pulled her self up off of the granite floor, there was no blankets and nothing to provide her warmth. This area of the castle Usually froze. "What are you doing down here?"

The question took me by surprise and i answered with the only answer i could give. "I had to see your face."

Ta-Nah! So, what do you think? Was it good? R & R if you would like. :D


	5. Whisper's In The Cold Of Night

**Hey everyone, im happy to see that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Now for what everyone has been waiting for, your questions are going to be answered. So far i've had an amazing time writing this story and the comment's are always great with keeping me on track and happy.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was taken aback for a second. "M-my face?" I blinked filling my lungs with joy for one more second. "Do you remember me? Do you remember anything?"

Placing his fingers on his forehead his brow furrowed. "I ...I don't know, everything hurts, my head is blurry, and, well to be honest im really confused right now."

Ugh! that didn't answer any of my questions. i wanted so desperately to be out of this cage, i felt no better than Hera. Hera! I looked at Percy and the confusion that overcame me was unlike anything i felt before. Being a daughter of Athena, I was usually able to figure things out fairly swiftly. "Does that hurt?" I pointed to his nose.

"What? This? Well its broken but i can handle the pain, I have a feeling I've experienced worse before." he shrugged and ruffled his hair flashing a smile.

"This isn't right..." I explained. "Your not supposed to be able to get harmed."

"Um, in case you haven't seen I'm not exactly invincible."

I tugged at my hair pin and my hair fell flat across my shoulder blades. "That's not it Percy, you swam into the river Styx! We went to the underworld! I even fished you out of the water!"

The expression on his face was one i hadn't seen before. "Wait, I've never been away from this castle, let alone to Hades. If you swim into the Styx aren't you supposed to burn up anyway? How come I'm standing here then?"

I prayed to Athena for guidance. "Oh god's...I have a lot of explaining to do."

Jason's POV:

When I woke up my wrist's where tied to a wooden chair. I was sitting in a dark room with four chairs in front of me. No other furniture, no nothing it was like a stage being set up for a pantomime.I tried loosening the rope around mt wrists, and ankle but had no luck when i saw three people walking into the room.

The first was a tall, muscular man, he had Gray hair from aging and he wore Silver armor like all the soldiers on the dock did. Unfortunately one of the bigger Mars kids hit me over the head with a rather large hammer before i knew what was happening, if Percy hadn't fainted than i wouldn't be in this predicament. I was a little dissapointed before i was finally unconscious I did want to look for Reyna and the others but i had no idea what they looked like.

The second Man, was skinny and looked so fragile he might break at any given second. He was also old with a rather noticeable bald spot on the top of his head. He was wearing an older looking robe, Like something you would see in an old Robin Hood movie.

the Third to walk in was a pretty tall women, no, a girl. She had rather long hair than dangled in a clean cut line down to the small of her back. I had only seen the girl at the dock from behind before the kid who seemed to be a son of mars had knocked me out cold. This looked like her.

The three people walked over to me, sat in the three of the four chairs, and just stared at me. the girl spoke first. "You have be brought her for the meeting between the consul. You're past discretion's have come to lead you here. You are being charged for treason against the Romans by allying with the Greeks. What do you have to say for yourself?"

I paused before i said anything "Look, I don't remember anything. I've been-"

"Framed?" the skinny old man said. "Thats what everyone says. Oh! framed this! Framed that! If Mason wasn't such a wimp, half of the soldiers here would act like actually Leagon."

The second older man, the muscular one, who i guessed was Mason protested. "I' am no wimp William! And for your own concern our soldiers were perfectly capable of defeating an enemy, the took on the Greeks exceptionally well today, By gods! Our armies took on a titan last year! So, let us at least hear out the boy who single handedly took out the titan on that frightful mountain."

William grunted but gestured for me to continue. "Um, i wasn't going to say framed, I was going to say "I forgot", I don't know anything. The goddess Juno took my memory away from me so that i could complete a quest. The only reason I'm here with the Greeks is that we need your help."

The group looked at me wearily and then the girl with black hair spoke. "Do you expect us to believe that Jason? The last we saw of you, you had departed for a quest. The prophecy given to you by the oracles was a bad one so you refused to go. When I finally convinced you to leave you did...just...not in the way we talked about. You abandoned us. You abandoned me!"

William interrupted her before she could continue. "Oh boo-woo! Reyna! Teenage love! Trust me darling, Jason is a warrior it wouldn't have lasted long. He would have eventually died a tragic death, like you said, his prophecy wasn't a good one." He crossed his fingers and placed his hands in his lap. Reyna just glared at him.

"So...What if he's telling the truth" gestured Mason. He shrugged. "What will it hurt if we ask the Greek's a few questions?"

"Aw! You can't be serious Mason! If i had it wrong i would just kill 'em all!" William pouted.

Mason shushed him. "Jason, you will be kept our Prisoner until our verdict is reached. We shall speak with the Greeks to come to a compromise, if one is not reached. Than yes, William, you may do as you wish with these...Greeks." Mason had said the word Greeks like it was a filthy word.

I didn't know what to say, at least I wasn't going to be put to death just yet. But what about the rest of camp Half-blood? We had brought mostly everyone with us, all but a few campers were left with Chrion and Rachel to tend to the camp. I needed to get to Annabeth, Piper, and Leo as soon as i could.

Annabeth's POV:

"So that's why your supposed to be invincible, and that's because you and Grover have an empathy link you think about tin cans, and enchilada's." My mind ached from the hours of explaining but I didn't mind. Percy still didn't remember me as his girlfriend which was painful but Chiron had warned me about making him think to hard about the past. He had asked so many question's I thought they were never going to end. I hadn't told him about Luke or Thalia, I know that he still felt guilty about Luke. Fortunately he had sat by my cell most of the night except to find a restroom. For a while i thought he wasn't going to come back, which frightened me but he had returned with a tray of food and some water for me. After i was done wolfing down my food he held my hand through the bars of my cage. It made me feel special again, something i hadn't felt for month's. For a small while i wanted to cry but i had figured i did enough of that for a day.

"Where..." He stopped in mid-sentence. "Where we ever...something? a couple? I can't get past the fact that i feel something strong for you."

I was taken aback again. "why do you think that?"

"well, i had a Memory" he told me.

When he was done explaining i felt cold inside. "No Percy...We where just friends. that kiss was just...a heat of the moment kind of thing." I wasn't about to tell him the whole truth. he already looked distraught trying to remember things as it was.

He squeezed my hand and looked me in the eye."I have to go. The guards will be on duty any minute and if they find me talking to you I'll be whipped. Same time tomorrow though?" he smiled and ran off.

I made my way to the other side of the cell and lay there on the freezing floor. I wrapped my arms around myself, I didn't know if i was happy that Seaweed brain had brought me food, or sad that he didn't bring a blanket. Now that he had left the walls, seemed darker, scarier even. I shuttered as breath escaped my lips turning into a cloud of warm vapor that shone through the dark air. Getting even a little bit of sleep tonight was going to be a big job.


	6. Shouts In The Day

**Thanks for all of the comments guys:D I'm already up to Thirty-Seven in Seven days! For those of you who feel that you could use a little bit of guidance with your stories I've chosen to be a Beta reader, So, if you would like give me a holler and ill revise some stuff for you. maybe make it a little better. I hope you enjoy This chapter. I thought i had answered most of them but i guess i just made more for you guys. No worries I'll answer everything:)**

_**Percy's POV:**_

I made my way back to the medical wing, sense it had the closest bed i didn't decide to walk far, plus i had already been sleeping there. What was it going to hurt? All that had happened tonight was like a fairytale. Annabeth had concluded that my Achilles curse had been reversed by Hera, I was going to keep on getting visions just like the boy Jason had until i had absolutely every memory back. There was something i didn't understand though; why was Annabeth hiding something about our past. I sensed, no, I knew that there had been something, that kiss looked like it had been special. It didn't seem so important at the time but no i couldn't seem to get it out of my head.

As I approached the bed i was sleeping in earlier, I had forgotten that Annabeth was still in her cell...on the cold, hard, solemn floor. I looked around at the other bed's and found a spare blanket. I folded the blanket slowly, ready to bring it to Annabeth. Turning around And looking down the hall I saw nothing but the dimly lit walkways leading to the Prison area. No guards, No nothing, I felt as if i was in luck. I made my way down the hall and towards the containment cells, I had figured there was going to be a problem but nothing occurred. I found my way back to Annabeths cell rather easily and presented her the blanket sliding it to her through the bar's of her cage.

She hugged it as if she were a small child that had just found a lost teddy bear. "Thanks Percy, This will help a lot." She looked around as if she had nothing left to say. "So, um, it gets cold down here a lot doesn't it?"

I smirked. "Yeah, It can get pretty lonely sometimes. Do you want me to stay for a While" I looked at her and she seemed confused. "Ya'know? So you don't fall asleep alone?

She smiled and replied. "Sure."

_**Piper's POV:**_

I missed Jason. We had grown substantially closer these past months, and sense our quest I had grown more confident. I was confident that I could win him over a second time. Unfortunately, Reyna was now in the picture. We tried not to talk about her much, but at times it was brought up. Maybe at the Camp fire while eating dinner, or while we were in the ring practicing. Some time's Jason would ask; "What if we were close?"

I returned with the only answer i knew. "I don't know."

Another question. "Well, what if we make it there and this Percy Jackson guy isn't there?"

I tried to be as calm as i could. "I don't know that either Jason. Well just have to figure things out on the spot."

Unfortunately Jason had become quiet persistent with all of his questions. "What happens if the Roman's recognize me?"

"Gods! Jason!" i threw down my dagger and it clinked against the concrete ground in the the training stadium. "Do you think that i have all the answers?" all the camper's had stopped there activities and were now looking at us. "This, is just as easy for me as it is for you! Please, don't talk about it. We can figure it out together but not now, you've barely had a memory for the past two months and sense then everything has been great!" What i said must have had some affect on him.

"Do you think that it's great that i cant remember anything?" He looked a little offended, but i had just became guilty. "I don't belong here! I'm no Greek and even if it is my quest to help camp Half-Blood, Who says I want to! Why shouldn't i just let all of you do this thing without me! Your the medium between the to camp's! Why don't you just find me a replacement?"

"That's not fair Jason!" I cried. "We have to work together on this! we can't just stop here? What about Olympus? What about the gods?" Now i was shouting, more camper's had gathered and we were starting to make a scene.

"Do you think i care about the God's? They stole my Memory Piper! If I had it my way, I'd let Encalidus Over through Zeus, and Hera!" The sky rumbled with an intense chill but Jason shrugged it off. "Shut up!" He yelled at the heaven's with tear's streaming down his face. "What you did to me wasn't right!" The was nothing from the sky but i dull crackle.

I sighed and then took in a deep breath. "What about Me?"

This caught him off guard. "You?" I nodded. "You...You could run away with me, we could bring Leo, we cou-"

"Jason, Think abut what your saying! Your scaring everyone here! You sound like a traitor!" This had made him even angrier.

"A traitor!" He dropped the sword he was practicing with. "Is that what you think i am?" His tone had became hollow, quiet.

"Of course not" I replied. Then Jason walked out of the Stadium.

The truth was, I would have run away with him, Leo would have been hard to convince, but, at the same time i wasn't sure if i would have wanted him to join us. Annabeth had told me she didn't want Percy to remember them being in a relationship because if Percy was in one here, Than it would have caused problems, or feuds between the Camp's. I looked over into the cell next to me for the first time and saw Annabeth laying against the bar's of her cage with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Beside her was a Boy, well he actually looked like a man in the dim light but i figured it was Percy. He was fast asleep with the blond girl holding his hand. I felt lonelier,  
I wish i had somebody to bring me a blanket in the cold of night. If i was ever going to i needed to find a way to merge the Greek's with the Roman's.

_**Percy's POV:**_

Golden eye's. The dream was vivid but I could tell it was a memory. A boy with blond hair stood in front of me, I was younger than I am now. My black hair was swaying in front of my eye's. I had a strange looking sword in my hand. Here the Leagon Weren't aloud to carry weapons with them unless the were to be on a quest, or out on the battle field, or training grounds. The boy's eye's flashed to there normal color and then back to the death defying gold. It was frightening. Like i could see two people at once, whoever this boy was, was fighting to break free. I felt bad for him. We must have been on some kind of ship, Annabeth, and some Satyr were right next to me. Then The vision ended.

My eyes fluttered and then opened. What ever that dream was about it had seemed important. I recognized Annabeth was asleep. Across from Annabeth's cage was a girl who had fallen asleep up against the bar's. I felt bad for her, it was the pretty girl that was with Jason, and Annabeth. She look so cold and i felt instantly guilty for not bringing her a blanket.

I looked down to see Annabeth with a good grip on my hand. I wriggled my fingers free and made my way down the dark, secluded hallways. I had made it back to the hospital wing without being spotted. Slipping down onto the bed i instantly fell asleep.

_**Be Sure to R&R if you would like:D**_


	7. Strategy Gone Wrong

**So, sorry i haven't uploaded anything lately. My week has been pretty hectic, and we got our internet turned of for a couple days. **

**Now, my question is who do you think the PJO cast looks like? try to use actors so i can figure out what you think they look like. I'll leave me own opinions.**

**Annabeth: Jennette Mcurdy  
Percy: Well, Not exactly like Logan Lerman but kinda close. More like...The way he does on the book covers. Just a little more muscular.  
Leo: Not Mexican, more of a Spanish/Caucasian look to him  
Piper: I didn't actually picture her as an Indian, but more like a really young Christen Stewart, Like in (Zathura)  
Jason:Alex Pettyfer  
Clarisse: Erica Cerra  
**

_**Annabeth's POV:**_  
When i awoke no one was beside me. My heart sank a little without Percy at my side. But now, at least, I knew were he was, he was Here with me. Maybe not close but not far. He was tangable, I no longer needed to worry about his well being as much, more importantly i needed to concentrate on my self. I was beaten and dirty. There was nothing around to clean myself with. My nose was now throbbing from the kick's Reyna had delivered. I stood up fighting the pain. I was sore everywhere. My legs, I'm sure were bruised, They probably had a good about of cut's and scrapes on them too. I was broken from my silence when i heard mumbling.

Swiveling around to identify the sound I found that Piper was leaning against the bar's were our cells merged. She looked so cold, she wasn't awake but dreaming. Making my way to her with the blanket in hand I made it to the bar's and slouched down Carefully pushing the blanket through the Damp, Rusty Bars. I imagined she was missing Jason just as much as i was Percy. My attempt at keeping her asleep was futile. Her eye's slowly opened. She continued to pull the blanket around her shoulder's.

Mumbling she said. "Annabeth?" She sounded more unaware than tired. "Thanks" she smiled. "But are you sure you wont need this? God-

"Gods." I interrupted. I didn't want to offend any of them. especially in our predicament. Well...Maybe i could get away with harming Hera.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Fine, It's still going to take me a while to get used to that." She continued what she was mentioning earlier. "God's now how much longer we'll be down here."

I knew what she was saying i felt the same way. "This is probably one of the best prisons I've been inside of. But there's always a way out." I reassured her.

"Wait!" she jumped. "I have a plan!"

When Piper was done explaining her theory about her escape plan, it was even more difficult to believe she was a daughter of Aphrodite, and not Athena. The way she thought would have put even some of our smartest cabin member's to shame. I was so proud of her, i was also sure this plan was going to work. Well until Reyna had walked down from the escalating stair's which lead down to the cells. With her was the boy who had carried Jason away; Kyle. My heart sank, OK, i was still proud of Piper but was this plan really going to work now?

"Well, look at you two." Smirked Kyle teasingly.

He was quickly put in his place by Reyna who had smacked him over the back of the head. "Shut up Kyle!"

"Ouch!' Yelped kyle. "What was that for?"

Reyna stared at him for a good time while he rubbed the back of his head. "God's! For a son of Mar's, Your pretty stupid! Under Williams order's your to bring two Greeks up to the court yard for execution at a time. Grab the two girls right here first." She order.

Kyle mumbled something but was caught off by Reyna who clearly was enunciating something in Roman. She lifted the palm out of her hand, Out of the center of her Wrist Sprouted a green, glowing clock. Off of the clock fell a mysterious dark green looking mist. The clocked looked like a pocket watch, it was transparent so i could see what time it was. Just about Midnight. Reyna peered at it quickly, then diminished it just as fast as she had made it appear.

"Hurry up with them. When your done with these two Get the son of Vulcan and the daughter of Mar's out of there cage's" She turned around as if something were there. "I'm sure William can't wait for his executions to be carried out."

She ran up the stares and then was gone. The only sound left was Kyle searching through a pack on his armor which clanked and rattled. Pulling out some key's he smiled. He looked around until he found our cage, approaching us he looked even bigger. It seemed as if this guy could take down Percy on his best day. Apparently he wasn't the brightest though. Kyle slid the key into the cell and twisted. Opening the door he walked in with two pairs of old style cuff's which i had figured he must have barely pulled out of his pack. He slipped them on me and then made his way to Piper's cell following the same routine.

When we were half way up the stairs Piper managed to speak. her voice was hoarse but she still had what it took. "Hey, Kyle?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes?" he replied grudgingly.

Piper's voice had now changed from soft and kind to harsh and demanding. "You're going to let us go."

Kyle looked dazed for a while and i thought Piper's charm-speak may might now work. Then he faulted and I smiled. "I guess i could let you go. But only if you really wanted me to." He was still mumbling like he was under a spell.

"We really, really want you to let the two of us free Kyle." Piper was on the verge of slapping herself on the head. Even while Kyle was under charm-speak he was still Pretty stupid. "When you let us go, Gather the other Prisoners and bring them up to the court yard."

When kyle was done uncuffing us both of our wrist's had small cuts all over them. He had made our constraint's pretty tight, plus some of the edges were jagged. He just stood there for a while, Then he put the cuff's back into his bag. He continued on his way down stares attempting to get a few of the prisoner's out of there cells.

"Why aren't we freeing the others?" I asked in a panic. "We can't just let them go and get executed!"

"I have a plan but we have to find Percy." she interrupted. She looked down at her wrist watch. It was one that Jason had Gotten her as a gift.

I slipped into a miniature flashback. Jason had asked me to help him go to the Bronx area and help pick Piper a gift for her Birthday, IN all reality i hadn't wanted to leave camp but he convinced me that i needed a break. Chrion had decided to let us go down to a delicate little store that he trusted down near the Bronx area. so Jason could get Piper some sort of jewelry. Yeah, Chiron wasn't excited about me driving the camp van, but, even he thought i need to get away from Camp half-blood. Even for a day. Obviously he had also figured that I've done more dangerous before. When we had made it about halfway to the little shop i was taken of guard by Jason.

"Annabeth?"He asked.

MmmmHmmm? I responded keeping my eye's on the road.

"What was Percy Like?" I looked over taken aback, he was sitting in the Passenger seat twiddling with his thumbs.

"Why do you ask?" I returned the question with equal curiosity.

"Well...Last week, Piper got into a pretty serious fight."

"Oh...Yeah. I heard about that..." I responded.

"I just wanted to know if you and Percy ever fought like that. I feel like i don't fit in at camp. I feel like i don't belong with Piper."

"I looked down at the steering wheel and then back up at the road. "Some time's we did. But that's a given Jason. Relationship's aren't Perfect. but we can try our best to make them work, don't dwell on what happened last week alright?"

he looked out the window. "Thanks Annabeth."

I was interrupted by Piper. "Annabeth! Hurry!"

**Be sure to R&R with your Preferred Character appearances:) **


	8. This Wasn't Planed Either

**So, My brother and one of my best friends back home brought up a certain point which gave me an idea while i was on the phone. I'm sure everyone has had there own idea about Jason, and Percy:Who would win in a fight. In conclusion, base your self's for an action packed chapter:) I had planned something along these lines to happen but what does happen puts a smirk on my face. Thanks for all of these Reviews Guys!  
**

_**Percy's POV:**_

There was supposed to be a big convention in the court yard. As much as I wanted to see Annabeth again It was noted that all soldiers who didn't attend were to be publicly whipped. Plus, I could see Annabeth as soon as the gathering was over. I made my way around the stable, Which i'll tell you, didn't exactly smell beautiful. Near the edge of the stables was the entered to the prison cell's. Maybe I could sneak in a couple minutes of question's. traveling to the opening of the door with stealth and a little accuracy I made my way down the stair's. As I was running down I collided with something.

"Ah! My head!" someone screamed.

"Hurry get him! We don't have the time to get caught!"

I quickly avoided the hands that tried to capture me. The hall had no lighting what so ever and I couldn't tell who was trying to grab me. I made my way up the stairs but caught my ankle on something falling down on my chest. Trying to push myself up I realized that I hadn't caught on something but something had caught onto me. I turned around to feel someone's hand's on my shoe.

"Stop!" I yelled. This was starting to become a bother. "It's Percy!" Let go of me!" I was now screaming at the top of my lunges. Who ever this person was, was going to be demoted. No matter how high the rank.

"Percy? Percy Jackson?" The voice sirened out of the darkness.

"Yes?" I returned out into the black abyss.

"It's Annabeth!" The voice returned.

""And Piper!" This voice sounded like the one that ring when I collided heads with said girl.

"We need your help, The Roman's are planning on executing ALL of the Greeks!" The girl's then got up dragging me along with them by my hand.

"Wow, Wait a second." I halted. Causing both girls to nearly fall over. "Your just expecting me to betray everyone here? Walter? Mason? Reyna..." The last name left my mouth a little solemnly. Was everything between Reyna and I created by the mist? It couldn't have been though. I remember sitting up on the castle's Gian way staring out at the star's with her, I remember every sparing match with her, every kiss.

"What about her?" Annabeth said a little defensively. "Can't you remember anything Percy! We were together before! We've been at Camp Half-blood for six year's!" Now her eyes were full of sorrow, but anger.

"Annabeth." I responded quietly. "I can't remember a thing, If this was all true than why can't i recall a single memory?"

The other girl, Piper, answered the question first. "The same thing happened to Jason. He hasn't remembered much yet, you just have to give it time Percy."

I stood there looking at the two of them. "Let me go get some proper attire on I'll try to go talk to William, and Mason."

"That won't do!" Annabeth said hastily. "We have to make our way to the court yard. Now!"

"Ugh! How did I ever put up with you? Do you think your some kind of Wise Girl or something?" Where did that name come from? I thought to myself.

She must have noticed it too because she stopped before she could continue her sentence. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing." I replied. "I'll take care of this myself. I'm going to go talk to Mason."

Then I turned around heading for the armory, If something did go wrong at least I would be prepared. Right now I really wished that the Achilles curse had been true. It would probably have helped me in plenty of situations. I wasn't sure what to think of this girl, all i knew was that my life wasn't going to be simple as long as she was around.

By the time I had made it to the armory and then back to the King's Court I had realized that none of the Castle leaders were there. I cursed under my breathe. Running out of the King's Court a scream rang in the distance. I made my way to the Court yard were it had seemed the noise had sirened.

_**Jason's POV:**_

I was all dressed up in silver decor. My hands were tied to a post amongst a few of the stronger Greek's that stood beside me. This place looked like an arena. Well, more like a stadium. Something that I knew from a distant History class even. I tried wriggling my hand's out of the rope but I had no such luck. The last thing i remember was being tied up to a chair, and now this? I guess i hadn't remembered the Roman's had a thing for rope. Looking around soldiers were pulling into the stadium and sitting on the podiums specifically set up for them above the arena. Were had this been so familiar? I racked my brain and finally got the answer. Gladiator's. I shook my head only half knowing what was going to happen. I looked towards the only exit seeing the boy who was carrying two screaming girl's over his shoulder's. One Clarisse, and the other a twelve year old girl from the Apollo cabin. Clarisse was big But the boy who was also obviously a son of Mar's easily overpowered her. Like being the son of the god of war wasn't merciless enough he had to work out in the gym everyday.

When The Two girl's were tied to a post right next to mine the gong sounded above us were three people sat. Mason, William, And Reyna. I wish i would have known what i did to Reyna to make her upset. Then William stood up and spoke to the crowd.

"Welcome Roman's. Tonight We will pit The Greeks against Some of our best soldiers. I welcome all of you to a night of fun, and Entertainment!" The crowd roared, and people started clapping. Was this really what I did for fun back home?

The Pole's Dived into the ground making all of the rope's around the camper's hand's go slack. Weapon's were lined up against the wall so i ran to the nearest one grabbing a spear. The other people next to me did the same, Then a horrible screeching sound altered the sound of clapping and booing that was already in my head. A nemeon Lion jumped from the inside of it's cell out into the ring pouncing on The small girl from the Apollo cabin. It decided that the child was already dead, so it decide to move onto bigger pray.

A child Of Mar's ran up to the Lion screaming but was soon stopped as he was hit in the head by the lions tale leaving a huge crater in his helmet. The battlefield started to bleed as more and more campers, tried to deny the lion of his right for a good hunt. Eventually I was able to find Clarisse who had made the stupid move to run up the the lion and take him down single handedly. I ran to her aid know she would need help, fortunately she was able to get a good swipe before she was swept up off of her feet by the lions paw. It didn't catch her hard but it did knock her down. I finally made my way over with a son of Hecate who was mangled by the lion before he could bring up a proper magical shield. The lion then focused on me.

Over the summer Thalia had showed up at camp a couple times to teach me some techniques. Among them were ways to get more out of my lightning i guess more of a resistance to becoming weary after just one bolt, My max was now three but after two i was pretty strained and i could feel a slight amount of nausea after the first. fortunately One bolt was all I needed I looked up at the sky as it opened. Then there was a rumble and a crackle. Before the Nemeon Lion could look up he zapped and turned into a pile of ash, well not exactly ash, but I stinking, smelly corpse. Then came the Nausea and the puke. The crowd was now silently waiting for there next part of amusement.I turned around to see William standing up with a boy at his side. He looked slightly familiar. Percy? What is he doing here? Why isn't he helping?

_**Percy's POV:**_

"Please William!" I begged. "Just let them go!"

"Are you crazy boy?" he laughed. "This is just too much fun!"

"There's got to be a way!" I grabbed him by the collar and raised him up off of the ground.

Reyna grabbed my shoulder. "I'm sure we can work something out..." She looked down at the arena. As i swiveled my head i saw what she was looking at, well more like who she was looking at. It was the boy, Jason, he was helping the girl that had beat me up pretty good at the shipping dock's.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked wearily.

"If you kill him." She pointed at Jason. "The rest of them are free to go."

I thought about it for a second. "Swear on it." I demanded. All of you. They looked at each other awkwardly and then shook each others hand's and then mine.

"So be it." Said Mason. "Don't Die out there young one. He's not as fragile as he looks.

I was given a helmet. The only protection for my face. I hated wearing them because it blocked some of my vision. The gates opened and I saw Kyle dragging Clarisse out of the arena. In the middle stood Jason. I pulled The pen out of my pack and a Memory hit me. "Riptide" I thought to myself, you have a name now. I stepped out into the arena and the crowd started cheering, screaming even.

Stopping in front of Jason I nodded at him. Then he made the first move. Well, Verbally not physically. "Don't you remember anything?" he asked, as if he was remarkable interested in my brain.

Making a quick slash which he easily avoided, I replied. "Why does it matter?" I was starting to get sick of everyone trying to bring up a past i didn't understand.

He shook his head and placed his helmet on it. "I'll have to try to make you remember by force then."

I stopped and laughed for a short second. "You can't make me remember anyth-"

Then i was hit in the chest by the business end of his spear. It didn't Pierce because I had chain mail on but it was a little sore now. I got up rather angry, Whipping my sweaty hand's off on some of the cloth laying on the ground from a mauled Greek. then I ran at him, He ducked down to one knee and attempted to Thrust the Spear into my Hip but the move was easily anticipated. I rolled to the side and punched him in the Jaw. He buckled to the side falling over. Getting up off of my knee's I walked to the area he was lying, thinking that he was possibly knocked out. With a whip of his leg's I was on the ground again, This time he was on top of me. Ripping my helmet off he head butted me over and over until i was finally able to grab him by the face and push him off of me.

He stumbled away but caught himself. Standing up I found myself even more upset. Being bested was something that never happened to me, especially not by a Greek. I clenched riptide and made my way to him. I made another sprint towards him but this time i was stopped in mid step by a Memory. A girl with spiky black hair, was throughing a spear at someone. when it hit them it zapped them sending the person flying about Twenty-Five feet. Then I was hit in the chest a second time, The only difference was that now it felt like an explosion.

I cant remember how many times I rolled but it hurt. My shoulder Piece had been cracked in half due to the fall and my chest was simmering. Riptide was no longer in my hand. I got up and my chest piece fell of in a cracked line that ran along the same path my shoulder piece would have been. I grabbed the cracked area and ripped the steel off of my chest leaving chain mail in it's place. Knowing somehow that riptide had reappeared in my pack I rummaged it out and clicked it. Jason looked at me a little shocked, but, Now he was one more person that knew I didn't go down easily. He started sprinting towards me as fast as he could but with the lost of my chest piece I was Remarkably lighter. When he finally made it my way he tried slapping me in the head the same way Clarisse had but I was too fast, I grappled my legs around his and he fell to the side. He fell flat on his face, I grabbed him by the chest piece with Anger that Mar's would have been proud of, than I raised my fist and let it rain down like iron. Over and over again, Obviously Jason wasn't smart enough to wear a helmet, either that or the Roman's hadn't given one to him.

Then I was stopped in mid punch end sent into the air about five feet. Jason had put his hand's on my torso and attempted to blow me up. That was defiantly something I hadn't seen before. My inside's felt all mushed together, I was defiantly happy Thalia hadn't taught him all of that. Wait...Who was Thalia? I looked over at Jason to see him struggling to get up, He was on his knee's but one hand was grabbing the ground and the other was cradling the area above his eye were I had went all out. I tried getting up but was almost not able to move. Either way I kept on pushing until I was standing. Limping I made my way over to Jason, when I approached him he blindly hit my knee with a concrete punch that made my release a blood curdling scream, on the way down I brought the same knee he hit me with onto the top of his head were his hair line started. What got me was the scream that sirened from the crowd as I fell.

It was the girl Piper. "Stop! This! Now!"

The crowd went silent and two people came running out to the field. One Annabeth, With a look on her face that could kill if I weren't almost dead. And then a Man, No a horse?

**Be sure to still tell me Who your Characters Are (As In Looks) R&R:) If you have anything you would like to say about this chapter.**


	9. So Much For Lost Memories

**Sorry I haven't been writing in a really long time guys. I hope to finish this story by the end of the school year so be ready for some more updates.**

**PERCY's POV:**

I woke up, not in the Medical Department, but in a room full of people. To my left was the boy. Jason. I looked at him and instantly felt guilty. Had I really almost killed him? I couldn't help but let my mind ponder what I had done. What was i thinking? Annabeth, Piper, Leo...Reyna. I was letting Annabeth down, Not by failing my task. Which i made a colossal fail at, But that i had intended to harm one of there heroes. The Greeks had came here to settle something. It didn't seem they wanted a fight, maybe something far more important.

Across from me stood the man...er, horse. I wasn't sure what to call him. He had a scraggly beard, Old wrinkle lines, and it had seemed like he had been going through a great deal of stress, not getting any sleep. Next to him stood a boy. Now, don't get me wrong I wasn't scared of the kid...but he seemed a little dark, Physically and emotionally. The kid was talking to Annabeth who looked concerned.

"So, Chiron." I assumed that was the horse man's name. "You talked to the Roman's after we made it to the arena, Correct?"

"Yes, Annabeth." Chiron sighed. "I told them what has been happening with Gia. They said that they would hold a council meeting to determine if they would help us or not. We just can't be sure what there answer's will be."

The boy in black raised his arms over his head in frustration. " I don't see why the Romans wouldn't listen to you Annabeth. It seems to me the need to be taught a lesson."

The horse...Chiron spoke again. "Now Nico, The Romans are known for there hard heads. The Greeks have always had trouble conveying information to them with out...problems."

So, The boys name was Nico...I wasn't sure what to think of him. Here the two of them were, Hoarse Man and Emo Boy. Insulting my very culture. It was a little agitating, my head was already starting to throb and i wasn't sure how long i was going to stay conscious. "So..." I said. "What's all this about being hard headed?"

All three of them turned around in surprise. "Percy!" Annabeth smiled. "Let me explain what's happened."

After all three were done explaining the complete story, things were a little bit clearer. The Greeks really did need our help. I was even beginning to question if i was a roman at all. and Reyna...I was wondering who's side she was on. Apparently Chiron had seen some sort of Magic similar to hers before. Not Greeks, nor Romans. I had began to wonder how long this guy had been alive. The last civilization to use magic were the...Egyptians...No. I quickly waved the thought out of my head.

"So, Perc." said Nico. "Do you remember anything from last summer? Kronos,The River Styx?-"

"Hestia?" Interrupted Annabeth.

"N-well...I remember some things." My thoughts were starting to separate like water and oil. "A girl...Thalia. A-a something with furry legs, Definitely a guy. He had red curly hair, Horns...A satyr!" It felt good to be getting some of my memories back.

"Great!" Grinned Chiron. "The girl Thalia, Is Jason's older sister. There the only children of Zeus. The Satyr, would be Grover. Sorry he couldn't make it but he's dealing with some issue's-"

"Like Pan!" Annabeth interrupted."Do you remember that encounter?"

It was hard not to be a little overwhelmed by Annabeth. Yeah, I remembered Teamwork, a hug, a kiss...An underwater kiss. A volcano, a bond. But it was hard, my thoughts were hard to reach, like the were stuck in a giant jar of peanut butter. "I'm trying to remember as much as I can Annabeth."

I smiled and grabbed her hand which was laying on the support beam on my resting bed. Chiron and Nico smiled. Chiron said that he had something to check on and that Nico should assist him when the door to the room opened. It was Mason...And William.

Mason spoke first. "We've come to a conclusion."

"Sense Juno...er, Hera. took Percy's Memory back were deciding to help you." William spoke, and i was surprised. Usually he despised the Greeks.

"You all look surprised." Mason laughed. "If were going to be fighting Gia were going to need a Legion."

We all let out a stressed smile. Then Chiron walked over to Mason. Mason was a huge man who was nearly as tall as Chiron. They shook hands. "Well start getting prepared."

Mason turned around and almost made it out the door and then abruptly turned around. "Mr. Jackson?"

"Yes sir?" I replied almost immediately.

"Your going to need the supplies we found you in back." He rubbed his beard for a little bit then his eyes widened as if he remembered an old memory. "We've repaired the Argo 2. And...Son of." He stopped for a second trying to recollect a memory again. "Ah, Hades. I always forget the Roman god counterparts. Anyways, cheer up. Your starting to scare some of the Legion here." Nico had a priceless look on his face as Mason left the room.

**So, I'm almost done reading the Kane Chronicles and I was wondering if you guys would like to read a fanfic...well a crossover between the PJO Series And the KC series? Let me know in the comments. I've also read all of the Hunger Games books and i was wanting to know if you would enjoy any fanfics from that series. I intend on finishing Finding Percy though before i start on anything else.**


End file.
